Rosa Oscura
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Vivió en mundo iluso lo que provoco la destrucción de su famiglia y la cordura de ella misma, ahora con solo una cosa en la mente "Venganza" recorre todo el bajo mundo para aniquilar a todos aquellos que osaron a destruir su vida, convirtiéndose en la asesina mas peligrosa y mas temible de la sociedad, pero que al parecer esto era lo que ellos querían que pasara ¿pero por que?
1. Prologo

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

* * *

><p>Adivinadora deseo ser, para evitar una tragedia, una rosa nostálgica camina por los pasillos ensangrentados y maltratados de una mansión, mientras que piensa que ha sido abandonada por el destino cruel, graciosa y humilde la hacía una dama, pero ufana se ha vuelto por la soledad repentina, seductora fue en cuerpo y alma, pero su testarudez e ingenuidad la llevo a su condena.<p>

Cuando llega finalmente al lugar de lo que sería su trauma y perdición, camina despacio evitando mirar los cadáveres que alguna vez fueron sus amigos y familia, aquellos que le mintieron y le dieron falsas esperanzas de que ellos vivirían y seguirían a su lado, blasfemia todo fue un engaño (piensa ella), al llegar al cuerpo de un hombre que alguna vez profeso su amor hacia él, se deja caer de rodillas, mientras que una lagrima cristalina cae lentamente en su delicado rostro, en su corazón se aleja la felicidad y fe, donde solo alberga odio y venganza, pero también culpa y desesperación

- Te di mis sentimientos, te di mi amor, mi compasión, mi fe y vida, y así es como me pagas, dejándome tirada, sola en este mundo oscuro, que paso con aquellas palabras que me dijiste antes de ir a luchar con los enemigos y morir en el ataque, que paso con aquella promesa que hicimos una vez, de que siempre estaríamos juntos, que paso con que "tu prioridad seria nuestra felicidad". Amor mío, lo siento no te culpo de todo, en si mi torpeza y debilidad también te llevaron a la ruina, me aferre a una ilusión que pensé que nunca terminaría, pero me equivoque, los sueños que teníamos se han desvanecido llevándose consigo cada gota de esperanza

El cielo deja de dar luz y da oscuridad, el clima es frio, y la locura nace en una mortal, que alguna vez fue una rosa hermosa que al transcurso del tiempo, sus pétalos fueron cayéndose lentamente y fueron arrastrados por la corriente del viento, dejando solo el dolor de sus espinas y la sed de venganza, sobreviviendo con la imagen de los rostros aterrados de los tipos que aniquilaron a su familia y que también en ese mismo día ayudaron a crear a un monstruo sádico que refleja en su sonrisa malicia, dolor, ansias de matar aquellos que interpongan el régimen de caos que ella misma ha creado por la locura de la soledad

_**En si entre la cordura y la locura solo hay un pazo**_

_**¿Continuara?...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Conichiwa mina-san, sorpresa sé que es corto pero es como el prologo espero que les haya gustado y quieran saber que pasara, también les deseo que en este año puedan cumplir todos sus objetivos y les valla muy bien, esta historia es una "coladita" de la lluvia de fics que estoy haciendo, como pueden ya saber Dark Spring (ya se encuentra), Entre los Vivos y los Muertos (está disponible) Stand By Me (también esta) y Amor Compartido (muy pronto podrán leerla), de igual forma mi otras historias las estaré actualizando pronto así que no desesperen xp, cuídense y suerte XD<strong>

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

Sangre, ruegos, miedo lamentos, sufrimiento, desesperación, angustia, todo eso lo veo, lo presencio, con cada víctima que se me presenta, con cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de devolver el mismo pago que esos malditos bastardos, me hicieron tiempo atrás, rebatándome todo lo que más apreciaba y conocía, no me importa estar manchada de un liquido carmesí de pies a cabeza, ni mucho menos tener ningún resentimiento, o presentar dudas de que si esto, es lo mejor y si "ellos" querían esto para mi, ¡No!, eso ya no me interesa, lo único que tengo en mente, es aniquilar y cobrar venganza.

Hace unos años atrás, me hubiera parecido que acecinar a una persona era inimaginable, atroz, en esa época todavía tenía esperanzas, sueños y metas, eran ingenua, ignorante ante las circunstancias que me rodeaban, era una pequeña niña asustada en un mundo que no entendía, que se resguardaba en los brazos de la persona que amaba, pensando que así de esa manera siempre me protegería y me ayudaría a alejar esos temores, encerrándome en una fantasía, en una dulce mentira, mientas que era incapaz de afrontar la cruda realidad, pero que aun así era necesario.

Pero eso ya no importa más, hoy en día la encantadora primavera, la inocente y amable luz del cielo y sus guardianes, murió el mismo día que ellos lo hicieron, dando paso a una oscura y atormentada mujer, sedienta de sangre, sumergida en lo más profundo del pozo de la locura, ni una pisca de cordura ronda por su cuerpo, siempre adornada en su cara una sonrisa retorcida, sus hermosos ojos castaños-rojizos, que antes mostraban un cierto brillo de optimismo y felicidad, ahora eran remplazados por unas cuencas vacías, frías y sin sentimientos.

Matar, matar y matar, lo único que la motivaba a seguir, logrando así, ser la asesina mas cruel, temida y peligrosa de la mafia, sus asesinatos, son algo que no se podía describir, son algo tan terrorífico, parece algo sacado de un cuento de terror más bien este era verdad, es increíble como una persona puede cambiar tan drásticamente, todavía los humanos, la mente humana y sus comportamientos, es un misterio para la sociedad, esta nueva Haru, tan despiadada y tan llena de odio, como pudo convertirse en algo tan semejante, si antes era todo lo contrario, tal vez solo tal vez, esta es su verdadera personalidad, que estaba dormida, hasta que algo lo suficientemente fuerte la lastimara tan emocional y mentalmente, para que pudiera despertar a tan oscuro ser.

-Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en el infierno gusano jajaja-dijo sacando su espada del pecho de un hombre-Oh pero mira que desastre, esta mansión era muy bonita, tengo que admitir que la familia Moretti tenía buenos gustos, es un estilo vanguardista, estilo que te gusta cariño mío, pudimos vivir un tiempo aquí, lástima que ya no podemos está muy destruida y todo por la culpa de ellos-dijo en un tono molesto pero infantil, señalando a los cadáveres, o bueno lo que queda de ellos esparcidos por todo el lugar-Yo solo quería jugar un poco, pero fueron muy groseros por atacarme, no tienen modales, así no se trata a una dama, no todos son como tú, caro- se acerca a un "hombre" y lo "abrazaba"-Pero bueno, este es su castigo de igual forma, vayamos a la cocina, tanta diversión me dio hambre, luego podemos ir algún lado a conseguir a alguien que quiera jugar con nosotros, no lo crees amore mío, ¿Tsuna-san?-termino de decir con una sonrisa sicópata y las manos en la cara (como Yuno de Mirai Nikki) aunque no había nadie, ella podía ver a su querido esposo, observándola con tristeza y preocupación.

-Proyecto Valkiria, eh?- dijo un hombre a un científico- interesante- dijo fascinado observando a Haru por medio de unas pantallas

-Sí, lo es, la primera fase esta completa, esta despierta, se encuentra en el proceso de la fase dos hasta ahora es un éxito, pero con su locura, todo se puede esperar, su comportamiento es muy variable, hay que seguirla estudiando y vigilando. Dijo mientras escribía unos datos en un computador- Aunque no crees que es un poco cruel hacerle todo esto a ella, una chica amable con mucho futuro por delante ahora destruido, también el hecho de asesinar a su famiglia y someterla a este peligroso experimento, todavía creo que es muy arriesgado esto, ella aun es muy inestable

-¿Um, cruel? Por favor, no me hagas reír, hemos hecho cosas peores somos parte del bajo mundo, deberías estar acostumbrado, me sorprende de que dudes de tus propias investigaciones, de tu trabajo, eres uno de los científicos más poderosos, despiadados y retorcido del mundo, espera, no me digas que le cogiste cariño a esa chiquilla?

-No es eso, solo digo esto es porque estamos arriesgando mucho para este proyecto, soy una persona muy perfeccionista y lo sabes, ella solamente es un conejillo de indias con un gran potencial, como cualquier científico debe dudar, es normal, ¿no?, además nos metimos con los Vongola, significado grandes problemas tras nosotros- se defendió el hombre de bata

-Bueno no importa, es necesario hacer esto, las Valkirias son seres de la mitología nórdica, servidoras de Freyja que se presentan en el campo de batalla recogiendo las almas de aquellos guerreros que defendieron su pueblo y horraron a Odín, por su valentía son premiados a ser llevados a Asgard donde les espera la riqueza y la gloria, cada Valkiria tiene un poder destructivo, tan poderoso, suficientemente para proteger a la diosa de la belleza y la maternidad, a pesar de ser tan hermosas de igual forma son peligrosas y oscuras, ella es la perfecta candidata, para eso la estamos preparándola, el proyecto sigue en pie, y ten por seguro que cuando esté finalizado, los resultados serán más que gratificantes, se convertirá en el arma perfecta tan poderosa que el hombre haya creado y visto, con esto seremos los hombres más poderosos y temibles tanto en la mafia como en la "superficie", jajaja- termino de decir con una sonrisa malvada y de ansias- Con respecto a su familia, tal vez no esté muerta como todos lo creen-

-¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué?! , ¿Siguen vivos? ¿Cómo es eso posible yo vi y comprobé que estaban muertos?-dijo asombrado y un poco enojado el científico

-Puede que sí, puede que no, el tiempo lo dirá, bueno nos estaremos comunicando, tengo cosas que hacer, cuida mucho a nuestra Valkiria, arrivederci- se despidió el extraño hombre

- ¡Ja!, eres toda una caja de sorpresas Anakin-

-Tú también Verde, tu también- fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir del laboratorio de el ex arcobaleno del rayo, con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Está muy delicioso este postre, mi amor, ¿por qué no comes un poco?- dijo ofreciéndole a "Tsuna"- sabes últimamente has estado muy callado, siempre tienes esa cara, decaída no es como antes, que pasa, puedes contarme, a caso ¿soy la causante de tu tristeza o preocupación?- dijo Haru, mientras apretaba fuertemente la cuchara

-Haru- fue lo único que ella escucho, a pesar de que era algo como si fuera un muy pasivo susurro

-Sabes, la vida no es justa, cada vez que te da algo tan apreciado, te lo arrebata de la peor manera, bruscamente rompiendo todos tus sueños, tu fuerza de voluntad, en las noches, cuando estoy durmiendo, tengo la misma pesadilla desde hace un tiempo, camino por la mansión Vongola, todos nuestros amigos están tirados en el piso inmóviles, y con grandes charcos de sangre fluyendo por su cuerpo, y tu… y tu estas en mis brazos, diciéndome que te perdone mientras que después de un rato quedas inconsciente y no vuelves a despertar, pero eso es imposible, al fin y acabo es un horrible sueño, ya que no estás muerto pues estas aquí enfrente mío, conmigo, a mi lado, además sigues cumpliendo tu promesa ¿no es así, Tsuna-san?- termino de decir, a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa espeluznante, una lagrima caía lentamente en su mejilla izquierda

**_Lo que la soledad puede llegar hacer… Y lo que una persona por el poder y el control tienta hacer…._**

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mina-san, tanto tiempo jiji, bueno espero que les hay gustado el capitulo, quería dar una nueva visión de cómo Haru podía ser una yandare, una loca asesina que quiere venganza, pero que aun ve a su amado, pero ¿será que si está loca? ¿La familia Vongola estará muerta?, ¿por qué Tsuna le pedía disculpas a Haru?, ¿por qué verde hace esto?, ¿quién ese tal Anakin? y ¿cuál es la promesa que el decimo Vongola hiso con su amada primavera?, si quieren saber que pasara sigan con esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad, les aseguro que no les decepcionare, loca por amor jajaja, cuídense y suerte XD<strong>

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


End file.
